The invention relates to a multistage collector for electron-beam tubes, in particular for klystrons, comprising a plurality of electrode rings which are arranged one behind the other in the direction of the electron beam and which are connected to gradually decreasing electric potentials, and comprising insulating ceramic spacer rings which interconnect adjacent electrode rings in an electrically insulating manner.
A radiation-cooled multistage collector of this type is described in DE-PS 26 36 913.